


Buried by Sand

by areazel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areazel/pseuds/areazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro had been dead for a year. To day the two sibling mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried by Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:Temari-25 Gaara- 22
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it then I wouldn't be writing theses stories...or would I...I personally think this story sucks, but that is my opinion, I hate my writing so much as to that I can't read over what I write. So please forgive any mistakes. I wrote his just now in the hour before I submitted it to here so ya…..  
> I might come back again and edit it some...rate and review please

_It was a year ago. That was when it happen. There had been an attack on Suna, as the Kazekage and his siblings Temari , Kankuro, and Gaara faced the more talented Shinobi. For they were the only people known to have specialized weapons, a fan, sand, and a puppet. Each shinobi took on a few opponents. Temari had been able to attack from long range, she had been hurt, but she lived. Gaara, he had barley been touched. Sadly Kankuro hadn't been so lucky. He had faced a group of Shinobi that had figured out his weakness. They had come up behind him and slit his throat. Once the battle was over, the enemies had retreated, the Suna shinobi had gone to retrieve the dead and help the injured. Once they had been organized Gaara and Temari had headed back out into the desert. Temari had been anxious, when ever there was a fight when they got back all three of them would be there. Not this time though. Gaara was there, Temari was as well. But Kankuro was missing._

_Temari had hoped for the best. She had hoped that he was just injured. She knew Gaara worried, she could see it in his normally cold eyes. His eyes were hinted with worry. He didn't want to lose another loved one. The two of them had trekked out into the hot blood splattered desert. They had turned over corpses of dead shinobi. Temari had grown more frantic by the second. She felt a burning in her chest. She knew nothing good would come from this. She saw the black clad figure on the ground motionless. 'No_ _' She thought as she ran over to him. She turned over the boy and gasped softly. His clothing was blood stained. Blood had emptied out of his body from his slid neck. She let his body fall back into the sands as her unblinking teal eyes watered over. She backed away, "_ Gaara _" She whispered then she turned around almost frantically, "_ GAARA! _" She screamed. The red head turned and made his way over to her. He winced slightly seeing his brother dead on he ground. He swallowed and turned away. There was only so much he could take. He glared at Temari, eyes stone cold, "_ Take him home _" He said deadpan as he disappeared in a sand swirl._

 _Temari nodded and swallowed. This couldn't be happening. This was wrong. They were the sand siblings, three of them to be exact. Yet here was Temari with Kankuro dead in her arms. She took a deep breath and she picked up her little brother. His body was cold and limp in her arms, his blood smeared across her clothing and arms. She walked him back to the tower. She had pushed the door open and lay him back on his bed in his room. She kissed his forehead softly, "_ I'm sorry _" She whispered to him as she felt tears fall from her eyes and she left him. She knew Gaara would come soon, but only when he could face fact._

_Two days later Kankuro had been buried._

* * *

_'The last thing I would like to do before I go away  
is cry there next to you (next to you)  
Cry and talk about the good old days and where they've gone_

_I feel the blood drip off my body as it falls right there  
on the ground  
What am I now'_

__

* * *

Gaara looked over at his clock 7:00 in the morning. He stood and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a pair of clothes. They were black, not his normal Kazekage robes, a black kimono. He pulled his sash on the one that held his gourd to his person. He had a expressionless look on his face, if anything it was sad. Today was exactly a year after Kankuro's death. He walked to Temari's room and knocked. It was a kind of untold agreement. On that day they each would drop their status and anything else on their mind. Just siblings mourning a death of a loved one.

 

His sister Temari opened her eyes when she heard someone knock. She sat up and walked to the door. Gaara heard her moving around sleepily as he had woken her up. He saw the door open and nodded to her. Temari saw what he was wearing and she sighed sadly and nodded before closing the door and grabbing her cloths. She slid into a black dress, instead of a red sash a black one symbolizing her being in mourning. She slid her fan into her sash and walked down stairs to meet her brother her teal eyes sad. Gaara was already getting the offerings to leave at the grave when he heard her walk down the stairs. He turned and nodded to her slightly. Gaara felt a rare sensation run through him, his eyes glossed over slightly tears wanting to come out. He set his jaw holding them back for now. He walked over to Temari and saw the sad look in her eyes. He put his arm tentatively over her shoulder it helped he was a little taller.

She felt his arm around him and smiled sadly up at him. She missed her brother. They would always fight, but that was how they liked it. His snide comments, pervertedness, annoying voice waking her up in the morning. Or her dragging him out of his room in the morning. She felt Gaara's arms over her shoulder and she reached up rubbing her eyes preventing the tears for now. She walked out with him and stopped by the flower shop where she got some flowers to put on his grave. They came tot he gate of the graveyard, Gaara looked up at the gates. So many things were here that meant something to him. His families graves, but he had no care for anyone but Kankuro. It bothered him that so many deaths were from his sand. At the same time it comforted him, he to would die like all other humans. It would all end the same.

They walked to the center of the graveyard where the Kazekage's graves were. There were his fathers, mothers, and uncles graves. Gaara feel nothing as he looked over them. His gaze fell on his brothers and his hand moved up to his chest and he placed it over his heart. He clenched his fist as tears started to form in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was six, not even when his father died. He walked over to his brother's grave and looked down at it his hand tightened on Temari's shoulder trying desperately to hold back tears. He was a ninja, no emotions, he was the Kazekage, and nothing was supposed to happen. To phase him. He couldn't seem to live up to that law. Temari looked up at him feeling his hand tighten on her shoulder. She sighed sadly as she looked at him. He was desperately trying to hold back his emotion….His weakness. She looked back at the grave. " **Onii-san** " She murmured, she wasn't sure who to her dead brother, or her live one. She sat down and tugged Gaara down next to her. She finally let her feeling take her over, tears started rolling down her cheeks. When Gaara sat down she looked at him. He may have been Kazekage, but he was still her little brother. Gaara had sat down when she had tugged him down. He leaned against her. Kazekage or not, only Temari could provide him with comfort on those rare occasions that he needed it. He held onto her. He felt like he was small and helpless. He felt her chest heave as she cried. He took it as an ok to. He cried. His face was buried in her shoulder. He looked for comfort, anything in this darkness that he felt. Any whisper of comfort, of happiness he would grab. He looked at the stone that marked where Kankuro was buried. He reached over and placed the offering on the grave. He wiped some dust off it. He lightly traced his name. He felt he had barley known his brother. Recently they had become closer, but he still felt like he was missing part of his life.

Temari let hot tears roll down her cheeks. She watched Gaara move around the grave. She placed flowers on it and looked at it. Her eyes seemed to look past it into her memories. Everything. She remembered when she was told he had died. She hadn't cried. The message didn't seem to register tat eh was dead. Gone. She remembered walking into the hospital room where his body was being kept till burial. She was crying harder now. How it had finally hit her that he was dead, gone from the material world. She wasn't about to be pulled out of a dream, nightmare. It was real, no more goofy grin that so often was on his face. No more pranks, playful fighting that often moved to using weapons. She remembered being called into the room before his burial and putting his puppeteers make-up on one last time.

Gaara saw his sister crying and how her eyes were looking past what was there. Memories he hated them. He was searching through his own mind grasping onto what memories he had of his brother. He could seem to only remember him in his death. His cold body unmoving. He shook slightly as he cried. Why did he have to go die. He was a ninja yes, as were they all. But How could Temari and him have lived, but one so close killed. He didn't think this was fair. What did he do? His thoughts moved back to his brother's funeral. He was dressed in what he was now. No tears. They had buried him under the sand in between the two spaces that were reserved for Temari and himself. He reached down and touched the grave. ' _I'm sorry onii-san...'_ He wasn't sure why. He guess because he felt he wasn't able to help him, never had treated him like a brother. Scarred him, he never had a chance to be accepted as one. But he was now, now he was Gaara's brother, just a little too late.

Temari looked up at the sky. It was darkening, She sighed sadly tears still rolling down her cheeks," **Why did you have to go and die onii-san?** " She asked with a weak smile,"  **I miss you** " She murmured as she stood. She tapped Gaara on the shoulder," **Come on** " was all she said. He thoughts once more flashed back to the last time she saw his face being lovers into the ground. Last time ever. He had been dressed in hsi puppeteers costume; they had buried Karasu with him. His first puppet. Neither of the two remaining sand siblings knew how much they loved him until he was gone. It was always like that, one only notices something like that too late. He was gone and they only had memories to go along with his name, and some of his puppets. Both Gaara and her took care of the puppets like he would have had he been alive. She made a small bow wiping tears from her teal eyes as she tugged Gaara to his feet.

Gaara got to his feet and followed after Temari wiping tears from his pupieless eyes. He took her hand as they walked back to the tower. The villagers looked at them. They saw the Kazekage and his sister in mourning. Gaara's eyes were red from crying but he didn't care if they saw him like this. He loved his brother, and Temari. He Shoved the tower doors open and walked up to Kankuro's room. Where his puppets were mounted on the walls. He took one down and started working on it. He cleaned it and did everything. No one would ever touch them but him and Temari. He felt no one had the rites to.

Temari followed him and took another puppet off the wall. She sat next to Gaara and did as he was. Cleaning, fixing everything. They worked in silence. Temari felt that if she talked her voice would crack and she wouldn't be able to stop crying. She finished the puppet and stood. She nodded good night to Gaara. She walked to her room and dropped her fan on the floor as she changed and crawled into bed. She slipped into a restless sleep. Her fist closed around the pillow holding it as she slept hot tears rolling down her cheek once again. When he was little Kankuro had often came to her room and curled up next to her. She shook lightly as she cried.

Gaara finished with the puppet and set it back on the wall. He nodded to Temari as she left. He walked down stairs and made himself some coffee. He sat down and drank it once it was ready. He sighed as he sat in the darkness looking out the window to the desert and the moon that bathed Suna in a haunting light. They tower was quiet. He finished his food and walked up into not his room but Kankuro's. He let the gourd down on the ground and sat on the bed. He lay back on it staring at the ceiling with a sigh

Temari couldn't sleep. Too sad, there was a heavy sadness in the air. She stood arms clutched to her chest still crying. She crept out of her room and into Kankuro's. She knocked lightly and walked in, " **Gaara** " She asked slowly walking in. She closed the door softly and sat down next to Gaara. She yawned shakily crying lightly. She hesitantly leaned up against Gaara her head resting on his chest listing to his heart beat. He was alive and here with her. She slowly drifted off to sleep up against Gaara.

Gaara looked up as he heard a knock. He heard his name come form Temari, but is wasn't her normal confident voice. It shook slightly. He watched her come in he watched her movements and was startled at her actions. She sat next to him. He felt her lean up against him head resting on his chest, his arm moved around her hesitantly. He was startled when he felt warm tears on his skin. The tears on his chest. " **Nee-san** " He muttered his hand rubbing her shoulder slightly and he felt her fall asleep he smiled slightly holding her gently. The two of them together holding onto the sibling ship that they had mostly missed with Kankuro around. The one that only went noticed once one of them, their loved Kankuro, was killed.

Temari slept through the night up against Gaara's chest. She listened to his strong heart beat. Steady and even. She opened her eyes slightly and first saw the room, Kankuro's, then she noted the sun light that had started through the window. She groaned slightly stiff. She then noticed the strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Gaara and smiled at her slightly sad. Even if Kankuro was dead, they had to move on. If they stayed in the pool of memories that belonged to Kankuro nothing would happen. Not one said that they had to forget him. Even if they had to they couldn't, his presence was still strong in the Kazekage household. Kankuro was always hiding behind the siblings thoughts. No. He wouldn't be forgotten.


End file.
